Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Połączeni przez croissanty
}} Hejcia! Jakoś tak mnie natchnęło na napisanie one-shota... na wstępie powiem tylko, że nie jest ani trochę związany z moim głównym opowiadaniem. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Miłego czytania! ---- Kilka dni temu pokonaliśmy Władcę Ciem. Niesamowite, prawda? Pewnie większość z Was zastanawia się, jak tego dokonaliśmy. Z chęcią Wam o tym opowiem. Ostatnimi czasy pojawiało się coraz więcej osób zainfekowanych akumą. Walka z nimi stawała się trudniejsza, najwyraźniej nasz wróg zwiększył swe starania, by odebrać nasze miracula. Jednak przełom nastąpił tydzień temu. Tuż po pokonaniu kolejnego złoczyńcy, tak jak przy naszej pierwszej walce, przed nami uformowała się z milionów motyli twarz Władcy Ciem. Zagroził nam, że jeśli nie oddamy mu miraculów, wtedy przeprowadzi inwazję i zniszczy Paryż. Zabije każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze, jedynie tych, którzy się do niego przyłączą, oszczędzi. Oczywiście nie zgodziliśmy się. Odpowiedział na to tyle, że właśnie podpisaliśmy na siebie wyrok i zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Razem z Czarnym Kotem długo zastanawialiśmy się, co począć. Wiedzieliśmy, że posiadacz Miraculum Ćmy nie żartuje. Czuliśmy, że będzie w stanie ziścić swą groźbę. Wtedy wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Mój towarzysz uznał, że jest to jedyne wyjście. Rozdzieliliśmy się w celu poproszenia jak największej ilości ludzi, aby nam pomogli. Bez nich mój plan by nie zadziałał. Następnego dnia już od rana w powietrzu czuło się dziwną atmosferę. Atmosferę grozy. Dopiero po południu jednak zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło. Miasto zostało zaatakowane przez armię zaakumowanych obywateli. Na szczęście nasz przeciwnik nie był aż tak wiarołomny, jak można się było spodziewać. Ludzi, którzy oficjalnie się do niego przyłączyli, nie zatruł akumą. Nasz plan szedł jak po maśle. Poprzedniego dnia umówiliśmy się z ludźmi, że będą udawać posłusznych Władcy Ciem, a tymczasem zwiodą go w pułapkę zastawioną wcześniej przeze mnie i Czarnego Kota. Kiedy ten element planu się powiódł, zaczęliśmy z nim walczyć na poważnie. Mimo tego, że wydawał się niezwykle strasznym przeciwnikiem, oboje mieliśmy wrażenie, że nie zna się zbytnio na walce i nie odkrył nawet połowy sekretów swojego miraculum. O ile mogę powiedzieć, że w ciągu ponad roku zdążyłam się trochę oswoić z Miraculum Biedronki, o tyle miałam wrażenie, że on z Miraculum Ćmy nie oswoił się wcale. Pokonaliśmy go całkiem łatwo i odebraliśmy mu miraculum. Okazało się, że pod maską skrywał się nie kto inny, jak Gabriel Agreste, najsławniejszy projektant w całym Paryżu, jeśli nawet nie we Francji. I ojciec Adriena. Co zrobi Adrien, jeśli dowie się, że to jego ojciec był budzącym strach Władcą Ciem? — to było pierwsze pytanie, które wtedy sobie zadałam. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak cierpi. W każdym razie, wiedząc, że w tej chwili muszę porzucić rozmyślania o mojej miłości, szybko zadzwoniłam po policję, gdy mój partner pilnował Gabriela. Policjanci przybyli szybko. Złoczyńca został oficjalnie aresztowany, stróże prawa zabrali go ze sobą. Wtedy przed nami pojawił się Mistrz Fu, strażnik miraculów. Pogratulował nam pokonania Władcy Ciem, wziął Miraculum Ćmy i odszedł w swoją stronę. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczęliśmy pomagać ludziom w sprzątaniu rozmaitych gruzów. Nie było tego dużo, w dwie godziny się z tym uporaliśmy. Ale musieliśmy użyć wtedy naszych supermocy, więc musieliśmy szybko uciec, aby ludzie nie poznali naszych tożsamości. Gdy już odmieniona wróciłam do domu, najpierw zostałam przywitana przez rodziców, którzy się niezwykle o mnie martwili. To miłe, kiedy masz przy sobie kogoś, kto się o ciebie boi, serio. Potem poszłam do pokoju, by odsapnąć po tym wszystkim. Tikki oznajmiła mi wtedy, że skoro nasz największy wróg został już pokonany i teraz prawdopodobnie będziemy walczyć tylko z drobnymi przestępcami, to będę mogła ujawnić swoją tożsamość przed całym światem. Uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zrobię to podczas walentynkowego programu, na który oficjalnie zaproszono Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Dodała też, że powie o tym pomyśle Plaggowi, który z tego, co wiedziałam, był kwami Czarnego Kota, i żeby zaproponował Czarnemu Kotu ujawnienie swej tożsamości. Ogólnie tak się przedstawia historia pokonania Władcy Ciem. Uznałam, że Wam ją opowiem, żebyście wiedzieli, co i jak. W każdym razie dzisiaj są walentynki. Dzień, w którym ujawnię wszystkim, że to ja jestem Biedronką. A także dzień, kiedy wreszcie powiem Adrienowi, co do niego czuję. Wszystko mam przygotowane. Własnoręcznie upieczone przeze mnie croissanty wyjęłam z pieca kilka minut temu. Podpisaną kartkę walentynkową już włożyłam do ozdobnego pudełka. Położyłam na niej rogaliki, a pudełko zamknęłam pokrywką z namalowanym sercem i napisem „Dla Adriena od Marinette”. Uznałam, że do wyznawania miłości muszę być elegancko ubrana. Założyłam więc białą bluzeczkę i jasnoróżową, plisowaną spódniczkę. Na nogach miałam cieniutkie, białe rajstopy i baleriny w kolorze pudrowego różu. Włosy rozpuściłam i ułożyłam na ramionach. Torebkę, którą zwykle noszę, zamieniłam na jasnoróżową torebeczkę w kształcie serca. Dzisiaj nic mi nie przeszkodzi! Nawet Chloé. Czuję to wewnętrznie, po prostu to czuję. Dzisiaj wszystko się uda. — Ding-dong! — odezwał się dzwonek piekarni. Do środka weszła Alya. Ona chyba też przygotowała się na wyznawanie miłości. Tylko w jej stroju nie było ani grama różu. Miała na sobie pomarańczową bluzkę, żółtą spódnicę i brązowe baleriny. Wyglądała niezwykle zjawiskowo. Chyba każdy chłopak chciałby się wtedy z nią przejść na spacer wśród jesiennych liści, gdyby nie to, że to był środek lutego. — Hej, Mari! — przywitała się. Skierowała swój wzrok na mnie i zamurowało ją. — Łał... wyglądasz prześlicznie! — powiedziała. — Dzięki. — Uśmiechnęłam się. — Ty też naprawdę ładnie wyglądasz w tym stroju. — Tak uważasz? To chyba dobrze, że najwybitniejsza projektantka mody, jaką znam, twierdzi, że ładnie mi w tym stroju. — Zaśmiała się. — To co? Idziemy? — O, tak, jasne. Wzięłam prezent i wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz. Po kilku minutach byłyśmy w szkole. Dużo uczniów miało ze sobą różne paczki, niektórzy gawędzili z kolegami, a jeszcze inni przygotowywali się na spotkanie ze swoim obiektem westchnień. Przygotowywałam się mentalnie na spotkanie z Adrienem. To tylko rozmowa, powtarzałam sobie w myślach. Powiem mu, że już od jakiegoś czasu mi się podoba i dam mu paczkę. Albo tylko dam mu paczkę. Dam radę! Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Poszłam do klasy, cały czas rozmyślając o tym, co chcę zrobić po lekcjach. Po paru godzinach coraz bardziej się stresowałam, ale nie odpuściłam. Nie mogę się teraz poddać! Nie wiem, czy to pomagało, ale gapiłam się na głowę Adriena intensywniej niż zwykle. Ostatni dzwonek. Nareszcie. Nadszedł czas, by zrobić to, na co nie umiałam się zdobyć od ponad roku. Spokojnie, Mari, dasz radę. Policz do dziesięciu, nie stresuj się... — Powodzenia — szepnęła Alya. Umotywowana tym jednym słowem przyjaciółki, podeszłam do blondyna. Właśnie się pakował. Po chwili zamknął torbę i odwrócił się. — Em... hej — przywitałam się nieśmiało. — Cześć, Marinette. Ładny dziś dzień, prawda? — Aha — zgodziłam się. — Yyy, bo wiesz... chciałabym ci coś dać... — Wyciągnęłam pudełko przed siebie. Chłopak wziął paczkę do rąk. Czułam, że coraz bardziej się rumienię. Narastała we mnie także coraz większa radość. Przyjął mój prezent! Nie wiem, jakimi słowami opisać szczęście, które mnie wtedy przepełniało. — Mogę to już otworzyć? — Jasne! Adrien zdjął pokrywkę. Na widok croissantów w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia. — Sama piekłaś te croissanty? Muszę przyznać, że wyglądają niezwykle pysznie. — Tak... — odparłam cichutko. Nie chciałam się przechwalać, ale też nie miałam powodu, by zaprzeczyć. Chciałam jak najdłużej patrzeć na uśmiech na jego twarzy. Ale czułam, że muszę już iść... Pewnie mnóstwo fanek Adriena chciałoby dać mu osobiście swoje walentynki. A poza tym w oddali zauważyłam Chloé. Jeśli chce mi uprzykrzyć dzień, teraz miałaby najlepszą okazję. A ja nie chcę, żeby dzisiaj ktokolwiek mi coś uprzykrzał. A poza tym... jakoś nie umiem się zdobyć na powiedzenie tego, co czuję do blondyna prosto w jego twarz. — Wiesz... ja muszę już iść... Alya na pewno na mnie czeka. — W takim razie pa! I jeszcze raz dzięki za prezent! — Pomachał mi na pożegnanie. Odmachałam mu i skierowałam się do wyjścia ze szkoły. Tak, jak przewidziałam, Alya stała przy schodach. — I co? Jak ci poszło? Powiedziałaś mu? — Na przywitanie moja przyjaciółka zasypała mnie lawiną pytań. — Całkiem dobrze mi poszło... ale nie powiedziałam mu. Ale gdy przeczyta kartkę, która jest w pudełku, to wszystkiego się dowie. A ty wyznawałaś dzisiaj komuś miłość? — dodałam po chwili. — Co? Ja? Nie... — Wyraźnie się zmieszała. — No dobra, tak. Ale nie powiem, komu! — Nie no, dobra, wyłudzaczem informacji prywatnych nie jestem — zażartowałam. — Tak w ogóle to dostałam specjalne miejsce na widowni studia telewizyjnego podczas tego programu, w którym wystąpią Biedronka i Czarny Kot! I mogę przyprowadzić ze sobą jednego gościa. Chcesz pójść ze mną? — Chciałabym, serio, ale muszę się zająć po południu Manon — zmyśliłam na poczekaniu. Kłamstwo było całkiem wiarygodne, bo pani Chamack, jej mama, w tym czasie miała także występować w programie. Przemilczałam jednak to, że moja mama dzisiaj może zająć się dziewczynką, więc ja nie muszę. Przyjaciółka na szczęście mi uwierzyła. — Och, szkoda. Ale na pewno będziesz mogła to obejrzeć w telewizji! A poza tym wrzucę fotki na Biedrobloga i opowiem ci jak było, nie martw się. Kiedy byłyśmy już pod piekarnią, weszłam szybko do środka, niby przygotowując się na przyjście Manon, a w rzeczywistości pobiegłam do pokoju, by przez chwilę odpocząć, a potem jako Biedronka, huśtając się na swoim jo-jo, skierować się w stronę Studia TVi. Będąc już na miejscu, zauważyłam tłumy ludzi kłębiące się pod budynkiem. Nie chciałam, żeby złapało mnie wtedy jakieś stado psychopatycznych fanów, więc wkradłam się do środka tylnym wejściem. Szłam przez chwilę ciemnymi korytarzami, aż dotarłam do miejsca, w którym odbywał się program. Wtedy odezwała się do mnie jakaś kobieta: — O, już jesteś, Biedronko. Na razie nie wchodź, wejdź dopiero, gdy ta lampka na drzwiach się zapali na czerwono. I przekaż to Czarnemu Kotu, gdy tu przybędzie, dobrze? — I odeszła szybkim krokiem. Po paru minutach pojawił się mój towarzysz do walki. Był niezwykle szczęśliwy, a ja chyba wiedziałam, dlaczego. W końcu dzisiaj nareszcie dowie się, kim jestem. Pozna moją tożsamość, skrywaną od tak dawna. — Hej, Biedrona! Stresujesz się? — Troszeczkę — odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Szczerze mówiąc, obawiałam się nieco, co powiedzą ludzie, gdy się dowiedzą, że uwielbiana przez nich Biedronka jest w rzeczywistości zwyczajną, szarą Marinette, która ciągle ma pecha. Zastanawiałam się też, czy jest prawdopodobieństwo, że znam Czarnego Kota w prawdziwym życiu... Pamiętam, że kiedyś twierdziłam, że jest to mało prawdopodobne, jednak zaczęłam się nad tym coraz bardziej zastanawiać. A co jeśli widujemy się codziennie? Na przykład w szkole... Ciekawe, czy Kot też rozmyśla tyle co ja. Nagle zapaliło się światełko, o którym mówiła tamta kobieta. Otworzyłam drzwi i wślizgnęliśmy się do środka. Usłyszeliśmy głos spikera zapowiadający nasze wejście. Wtedy wyszliśmy zza kurtyny, powitani mnóstwem oklasków i gwizdów. Szliśmy do naszych krzeseł, przy okazji machając widzom. Usiedliśmy wygodnie. — Więc — zaczął prezenter — jak się czujecie, występując u nas? — Nie jest źle — odparł Czarny Kot. — Wygodne krzesła macie. Na sali rozległ się śmiech. — Ogólnie to czuję się dobrze — odezwałam się. — I fakt, krzesła serio macie wygodne. — Chyba musimy dać naszym ludziom od mebli podwyżkę — zaśmiał się nasz rozmówca. — No to przejdźmy do kolejnego pytania. Jakie emocje wzbudziły w was dzisiejsze walentynki? Może znaleźliście drugą połówkę? Albo złamano wam serce? — Nie, ja chyba jeszcze drugiej połówki nie znalazłam — odpowiedziałam. — A serca mi też nikt nie złamał. Dla mnie to był chyba całkiem zwyczajny dzień. — Tak właściwie to powiedziałam prawdę, ale cały czas zastanawiałam się nad tym pytaniem. Bo w sumie nawet nie wiem, czy Adrien przeczytał walentynkę ode mnie i co w tej chwili tak właściwie między nami jest... Przez dalszą część programu oboje odpowiadaliśmy na pytania, czasami zadawane przez widzów, nieraz bardzo krępujące. I wreszcie nastąpił ten moment. Koniec show. Moment, kiedy wszystkie tajemnice zostaną odkryte. — Czy chcielibyście się jeszcze czymś z nami podzielić? — Nie, chyba nie... — zaczął blondyn. — Tak. Ja bym chciała o czymś powiedzieć. — Mój ton był poważny. — Ostatnio razem z Czarnym Kotem pokonaliśmy naszego największego wroga. Kiedy nie ma już zagrożenia z jego strony, mogę to bezpiecznie ujawnić. — A co chcesz ujawnić? — Najwyraźniej niezwykle zaciekawiłam prezentera. — Moją prawdziwą tożsamość. — Serio, Biedrona? Chcesz to zrobić? — Czarny Kot był w szoku. Najwyraźniej jego kwami nie powiedziało mu o moim planie. Fakt, Tikki wspominała, że jest złośliwe, ale nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo, żeby zrobić coś takiego. — Więc, teraz pokażę przed wami, kim naprawdę jestem. Nareszcie nastąpiła ta chwila. Nareszcie pokażę to światu. — Tikki, odkropkuj! Mój kostium zniknął. Teraz cały Paryż widzi moją twarz. Na widowni rozległy się szepty. — To zwyciężczyni konkursu na najlepszy melonik, prawda? — Tak, to chyba ona. Ale moje oczy powędrowały w stronę Alyi. Zdawała się bezgłośnie mówić: „Marinette? To ty jesteś Biedronką? Jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć?”. — Ja też chciałbym coś powiedzieć. — Chłopak w stroju kota był zdecydowany. — Ja też powiem, kim jestem. Plagg, schowaj pazury. Błysnęło światło, a po chwili przed wszystkimi ukazała się osoba skrywająca się pod maską Czarnego Kota. Po paru sekundach ciszy salę wypełniły okrzyki zdziwienia. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Ale najbardziej zaskoczona byłam ja. Przede mną stał nie kto inny jak Adrien. Na sali nie było osoby, która nie była zdziwiona. Oto sławny model, syn Gabriela Agreste'a jest Czarnym Kotem. — Przyznaję, że takich emocji się nie spodziewaliśmy! Nasz program będzie miał największą oglądalność w całym Paryżu! No ale niestety, wszystko, co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. Więc tym akcentem kończymy dzisiejszy program! Żegnam wszystkich i każdego z osobna! W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka końcowa, a w studiu zaczęto sprzątać. Ludzie pchali się na scenę i niektórych nawet dwaj barczyści ochroniarze nie umieli zatrzymać. Nawet nie wiem, jak, ale udało mi się wydostać z tego chaosu i znalazłam się w tych samych korytarzach, którymi tutaj szłam. Gdy byłam już przy tylnym wyjściu, zauważyłam tam stojącą postać. Okazała się być Adrienem, który najwyraźniej wydostał się z sali wcześniej niż ja. — Em... hej, Adrien. — O, cześć. — Całkiem fajny był ten program, nie? — Chciałam wprowadzić luźną atmosferę. Miałam wrażenie, że chłopak nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy. — A, tak, był fajny. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem się, że zdradzisz swoją tożsamość przed wszystkimi. Może to egoistyczne, ale miałem dziwną nadzieję, że to swojemu towarzyszowi powiesz najpierw, kim jesteś. Poczułam dziwne ukłucie w sercu. — W sumie... mogłam ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam. Tikki mówiła, że nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć, więc ukrywałam to nawet przed tobą. — Nie musisz przepraszać. Ja też nigdy nie zdradziłem ci mojej tożsamości. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w zupełnie różne punkty. W pewnym momencie przerwałam ciszę, nadal nie odwracając wzroku. — Czytałeś kartkę? Tę, która była w pudełku z croissantami? — Powiedziałam to tak cicho, że nie byłam nawet pewna, czy usłyszał. — Tak... — odpowiedział równie cicho. — Serio mnie kochasz? Co odpowiedzieć? Wiem doskonale. Wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Wiem, co chcę powiedzieć. Ale nie chce mi to przejść przez gardło. Ale zabrnęłam już tak daleko. Teraz już naprawdę nie mogę się wycofać. — No... tak. — Czułam, że palą mnie policzki. Dobrze, że w korytarzu było ciemno. Nie chciałam, żeby Adrien zauważył mój rumieniec. — M-muszę o coś zapytać. Czy ty... czy ty też mnie kochasz? Adrien odpowiedział po chwili. — Gdy poznałem Biedronkę, wiedziałem, że jest wyjątkowa. Od razu skradła moje serce. Chciałem ją bliżej poznać, jednak ona mi nie pozwalała. No i byłaś jeszcze ty. Od początku byłaś dla mnie zagadką. Miła dziewczyna, która przy mnie milknie. Zastanawiałem się, czemu się tak przy mnie zachowujesz. Bałem się, że mnie nie lubisz. I zaczęłaś zajmować moje myśli w takiej mierze, jak Biedronka. Albo nawet bardziej... Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć. Ale teraz, gdy już wiem, że ty i Biedronka to jedna osoba, wszystko stało się jasne. Wszystko ma teraz sens. I wiem jedno. Że cię kocham, Marinette. Zrobił coś, czego się najmniej spodziewałam. Pocałował mnie. Zawsze wiele razy wyobrażałam sobie ten moment. Jednak to było znacznie lepsze niż wszelkie wyobrażenia. Ten pocałunek był naprawdę delikatny, jakbyśmy się bali, że uszkodzimy się wzajemnie. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Trwaliśmy tak przez kilka sekund, po czym oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Spojrzał mi w oczy. — Razem? — zapytał. — Razem — odpowiedziałam. — Na pewno. Czułam, że to będzie naprawdę piękne. Kiedy Adrien jest przy mnie, świat staje się piękniejszy. Teraz będzie najpiękniejszy. Jestem tego pewna. — To co... idziemy kupić jakieś croissanty? — spytałam. Nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wziął mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy tylnymi drzwiami. Słońce powoli zachodziło. A my kierowaliśmy się w stronę piekarni moich rodziców. ---- I co powiecie? Podobało się chociaż trochę? Bo szczerze przyznam, nigdy nie pisałam romansów xD W każdym razie, zostawcie koma ze swoją opinią! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach